Naruko Uzumaki, sister of Naruto Uzumaki
by theDBZfan21899
Summary: What if Naruto had a sister, an over protective one. Join him and his twin as they face challenges and fight for their goals in life. good Sasuke. NarukoxSasuke, NarutoxHinata.
1. Chapter 1

**BEFORE WE CAN BEGIN THIS STORY I WOULD LIKE TO SAY A FEW THINGS, 1: NARUKO IS THE OLDER TWIN OF NARUTO, 2: I WILL PAIR NARUKO WITH SASUKE, 3: IN THIS STORY NARUKO IS NOT AS HATED AS NARUTO IS IN THE LEAF VILLAGE, 4: NARUTKO IS OVER PROTECTIVE OF NARUTO AND SHE HAS THE SAME KILLER INTENT AS HER MOTHER WHEN NARUTO IS THREATENED, 5: SHE AND NARUTO WILL BE ON THE SAME TEAM, AND 6: SHE ACT LIKE A MOTHER TO NARUTO IN THE STORY, 7: NARUTO WILL WEAR SOMETHING DIFFERENT IN THE STORY. WITH OUT FURTHER A DUE HERE IS THE STORY.**


	2. prologue

**PROLOGUE: THE TALE OF NARUKO AND NARUTO BEGINS**

The Third Hokage sighed sadly. Minato Namikaze, and the Fourth Hokage and his wife Kushina Uzumaki were dead. He sealed the nine-tailed fox in his own son. The civilian council took a lot of power and want execute the boy, but the shinobi council was **MORE** powerful then the civilian's. Hiruzen Sarutobi, who wore white robes, shinobi sandals, and a hat with a symbol that said 'fire'.

"So what becomes of the girl," one of the council member's asked. "she stays with her brother," Sarutobi calmly said. The civilian council were in a uproar. "No she will not be near the demon." "She will be cursed by the monster." "He's a freak." A killer intent silenced them. It came from Fugaku Uchiha. "I. Am. Disgusted. With. **ALL OF YOU!** " The civilian council backed off. "If I make a suggestion," a voice be longing to a man who every shinobi despises. Danzo. He had brown spiky hair, a left brown eye and he looked old. The old war hawk wore a white robe with a black cloth covering his right arm, which is gone from war, and his right leg, had bandages covering his right eye, and sandals.

"What is it Danzo," Sarutobi asked. "Maybe both can train under-" Before he could finish the son of Hiruzen, Asuma said, "No way in hell you will go near those two." He was a tall man with short spiky hair and beard and brown eyes. Asuma wore a standard leaf ninja uniform with the sleeves rolled up half way, jonin jacket, fore head-protector with the leaf symbol on it, and standard shinobi sandals. "Oh how can you tell Asuma?" "Those two need to train by someone who doesn't start wars for no reason." Every council member knew he had a point.

In another room far from the council room in a crib were two babies. One was boy who had blue eyes, whisker cheeks, and blond hair. The other was a girl with the same blond hair, blue eyes, and whisker cheeks. A silver haired teen who wore a mask and had two different eyes. One was black and one was red with three comma marks on it. 'Sensei, I will watch over them with my life.'

 **-12 years later-**

"NARUTO," one of the two jonin yelled at a blond, spiky haired, blue eyed, and whisker cheek boy who was named Naruto Uzumaki. He was wearing a blue shirt, blue wrist bands, a sleeve less orange jacket, orange shorts, and shinobi sandals. The two jonin were chasing him because he painted on the Hokage monument. As the boy finally got away he bumped into two people he didn't want to see. One of them was his teacher Iruka, while the other one was a girl Naruto's age. She was Naruto's twin, Naruko Uzumaki. She also had blond hair, except it was in a twin pig-tail fashion, blue eyes, and the whisker cheeks. The girl also wore a yellow shirt, yellow pants, and shinobi sandals.

Naruto laughed nervelessly, "Uh hi Iruka-sensei, Naruko. BYE." "NARUTO."

 **A/N: OK THATS IT FOR THIS CHAPTER. LET ME KNOW IF YOU LIKED IT. SEE YEA IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.**


	3. 1

**CHAPTER 1: NARUTO'S BAD DAY**

Naruto find himself tied to his chair while Iruka went on with his lesson. Naruko was taking notes for her and her twin brother. The bell rang for lunch as Naruto was set free but with a rope tied around his waste thanks to his twin. "Again why am I in this situation again," Naruto asked as they were going to their lunch spot. "Because the moment your set free for lunch you do a prank and I know you well enough to do that," Naruko said.

"SASUKE," a bunch of fan girls, who were 'in love' with a certain Uchiha, screamed. The young female Uzumaki turned to see a boy who was handsome, black eyes, and raven hair that looked like a duck's but and he wore a blue shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back of it, white shorts, and the shinobi foot wear. And what she notice the boy, named Sasuke Uchiha, the last of the famed Uchiha clan, he was hanging upside-down.

She turned to look at 'Naruto' as he smirked at his handy work. "Naruto when are going to stop with *Poof* your... pranks... NARUTO WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I'LL MAKE YOU WISH YOU NEVER HAD LEARNED THAT JUTSU!"

 _Flashback 4 years ago_

 _Naruto was training to make at least one clone, but kept failing as his clone was barely standing up and was pale. Naruko along with the Asuma were watching him train. "Mr. Asuma can you please help my little brother," the 8 year old girl asked. Asuma visited the twins from time to time and he thought of them as family. "Sure Naruko," the son of the third hokage said as he went over to the blond jinchuuriki._

 _Naruto turned to his favorite uncle role model and said, "Mr. Asuma." "Hey Naruto having problems with your clone jutsu." The blond nodded sadly as he didn't know why he kept failing a basic jutsu that even someone with his i.q. level can do. "Hey I know a great cloning jutsu that will work for you." Naruto looked surprised at this._

 _"Really?" "Yes." After Asuma finished he then made a hand sign that looked like a t. **"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU"**_

Flashback ends

After that Naruto used the shadow clones for 2 purposes. 1: Training; 2: Pranks. Naruko then ran to her and her knucklehead of a brother's home.

xBreakx

At the Uzumaki's apartment Naruto gained the memories of his clone that escaped his twin's wrath. He then decided to leave his apartment for a few days after Naruko's temper goes down like last time. This wasn't the last time this happened and Naruto was sure this wasn't the last. After he pack he went to leave through the window. The last time he did a prank that made his sister angry he tried to leave through the door and endured 'Naurko's lecture'.

He shuddered at that memory. The moment the window opened. Bam. "Ow what hit me," Naruto said as he rubbed his cheek. "NARUTO!" He paled to see his own sister looking at him with evil in her eyes. 'Crap.'

xBreakx

Naruto was found washing the chalk board as punishment for what he did. At first he would use shadow clones to end it, but the blond girl made sure he cleaned the board with help. "Naruto I want to pass with you so I can keep a better eye on you and you using an A-ranked jutsu for pranks is childish. You need to pass or I'll never have you eat 'the food of the gods'." Naruto paled at that. He can never survive without his ramen.

After Naruto's punishment was over they left the academy with someone falling them. And this person intents on killing the blond jinchuuriki.

 **A/N: THANKS FOR READING AND HOPE YOU LIKE THE STORY SO FAR.**


	4. discontinue

**N/A: EVERYONE I HAVE BAD NEWS. I TRIED TO MAKE THIS A GOOD STORY, BUT IT DIDN'T WORK SO I'M DISCONTINUING. BUT TO MAKE IT UP I WILL MAKE A POKEMON FANFIC, THE GENERATION (1 OR 5) IS UP TO YOU. SO I WILL ALSO PUT THIS STORY IDEA UP FOR ADOPTION AS YOU CAN MAKE THE STORY UP MORE TO YOUR HEARTS CONTENT. SO THIS IS theDBZfan21899 SINGING OFF.**


End file.
